The Dog's Flower
by DarkMoon2017
Summary: Both the dog and the flower hate each other until they get a mission together. The mission will soon change their lives and make them realize what true friendship and love is. Will it just be a simple friendship or something much more than that? KibaxIno Please Review and Like!
1. Chapter 1: Start of the mission

Ch. 1

Missions were created to help the village and its people. A mission usually consists of a three-man cell, but once in a while, there'll be only two who go on the mission. The two have to work together nicely and have each other's backs. They need to trust each other and treat each other with kindness and companionship. Sometimes, those two properties turn into something more than just a friendship.

It was a warm sunny day, in April, and the flowers were blooming with delicate ease. The grass grew happily and the wind blew as calmly as blowing a kiss. Kids chased each other in the park, along with the dogs, who chewed playfully on each other. The shops were bustling with business and a certain flower shop was overcrowded with soon-to-be lovers.

Alright, that'll be 2500 ryos please. Thank you! Oh, knock-out roses? Yah we have those. How many would you like? Okay, that should sum up to 3000 ryos please. You want to know what this flower means? It means love and affection. Thank you, come again," Ino said as she began to sweat from all of the work. Why did her parents have to leave her alone in the shop on one of the busiest days of the week? She had helped at least 50 people who came in the shop that day and it didn't look like it was going to stop anytime soon. She sighed as another 5 customers came in the door and rung up the register.

The Inuzuka compound was also busy this morning because guess what day it is, **BATH DAY! **The oldest son of the main family having to do all of the washing, and guess who that was? **KIBA**. He groaned as he wiped some sweat off of his forehead and looked up at the sky.

"Gosh damn it, it must be like 100 freaking degrees out here," he yelled to himself as he rinsed the soap off of a German shepherd. He must've washed at least 100 canines this morning and they just kept coming, with his clan being one of the major ones in the village.

Sit. Soap. Rinse. Repeat. He thought he was going crazy just thinking about the crappy job that his mother had assigned him that hot day. He looked up once again and saw the slightest glimpse of a cloud.

"Come on cloud! Just give me a little shade, please!"

But, giving him no mercy, it just dissolved leaving the 16 year old boy depressed. His mother came outside and nodded in approval,

"Good job Kiba! I would make you do the remaining 300 dogs but Lady Tsunade has asked for you, probably a mission."

Hearing this, the canine boy jumped from his crouching position and bear-hugged his mom in pure joy. He hadn't had a mission in days and he just wanted to get the hell out of there.

"Thanks mom, I love you so much," he said as he began sprinting to the leaf village mansion.

"Yeah, yeah, just get your ass back down here if you don't have a mission."

Ino was beginning to break down. She felt like a smoker that hadn't had nicotine in a month. All she wanted was some fresh air and for once, she actually wanted to train. These found-love customers were dumbasses and all they cared about was if their special lady would like the flowers. How the hell would she know!? She kept her cool until 10 more customers came in laughing obnoxiously. She couldn't take it anymore and was about to cause a scene when her mother came in and rung the resister. Ino looked at her with confusion and maybe some relief to the gesture her mother had done.

"I got it covered the rest of the day dear, you take a break. I'm so proud of you for holding your own and following mine and your dad's example."

Ino smiled the widest she had that day and hugged her mom with all of her strength.

"Oh, and your dad told me to tell you that Lady Tsunade wants you for something."

Ino smiled and walked out of the shop, making her way to the mansion just a 5-minutes' walk away.

Both the fanged Inuzuka and the flower-embedded Yamanaka had found the entrance of the mansion and almost collided with each other,

"What are you doing here, mutt?"

"I should be asking you the same thing, bitch."

Ino huffed and made her way to the mansion door. Kiba quickly ran to the door and opened it for her. She looked at him with slight kindness in her look until he said the magical 3 words that would automatically piss her off.

"Ladies first, bitch!"

They both wrestled each other up the stairs, leading to the hokage's office. They were too busy with each other that they didn't see the door and they both busted through the door hitting the ground, as well as each other. The hokage looked at them expectedly and frowned.

"I haven't even given you two the mission yet and you're already fighting. Jesus!"

Ino looked at kiba quickly with an expression of shock and stood up quickly,

"What!? Your putting me on a mission with this dog-mutt? What if he tries to rape me or something!?"

Kiba looked at her with shock now and blushed out of anger,

"Rape you!? I can't even look at you without getting a F-ing headache.

The feminine hokage stared at them as they hollered at each other with bad puns and stupid insults. She had finally had enough of these two.

"Both of you shut the….up!"

They looked at her like a puppy in trouble. They quickly stood up straight and waited for her to reposition herself in her desk.

"Now, that that's over, let's start your mission. You are to travel to the village hidden in the rain and interrogate a terrorist we have captured there. He is extremely dangerous so don't show him any mercy and be careful for any tricks he might have up his sleeve. This is an A-rank and you both will be paid handsomely once you get back. Now get the hell out of my sight before I kick both of your asses!"

The two stumbled out of the room and refused to look at each other. They both crossed each other's arms and looked away from each other. Kiba kept glancing at the blond and decided to speak up,

"So…when do you…wanna meet up?"

"How's 2 o'clock…this afternoon?"

"That's fine….Be sure to pack everything you need….okay."

"Alright you too…"

"See ya."

"Bye."

The two separated their own ways and went to go pack for their first A-rank mission and the first mission together. They didn't like each other, but they were both broke and they needed the money. So they just had to suck it up and put up with each other.

Their cooperation would be essential for the mission that would change both of their lives forever.

**Here is my second story! It'll be shorter than the first but I think it has some potential. Please review while I'm in the process of the story because I want to contribute all of your ideas in my literacy works. And I don't own these characters but they will get together! Also take my poll from my profile to vote for the setting of my next fanfic!**


	2. Chapter 2: Facing Problems

Ch. 2

Both kiba and Ino had gone home to pack their things for the mission assigned to them. They packed things such as clothes, snacks, and their sleep kit. They were going to be gone for at least 8 days with taking 4 days to get there and 4 days to get back, with a sure chance of rain to slow them down. As Kiba thought this, he groaned.

"Aw crap, it's going to be raining and she'll probably whine about it the whole time," he thought to himself. He looked at Akamaru and frowned,

"Try not to talk to her ok, you might catch a case of bitchiness."

The dog just nodded and ran out of the door. The boy smiled and bid his parent and sibling farewell for the long trip that he would soon go on.

"Bye mom, bye Hana!"

"Bye babe, just try to hurry back and be sure to treat her with respect please."

He trust rolled his eyes at his mom and walked out of the door.

She had done the same. She packed everything from her sexy clothes to her special food bars, and especially her hair brush. She totally forgot about her sleep kit and never remembered which would cause some conflict at night. She also took her handy medical equipment just in case her partner got himself in trouble.

"Alright, I'm going now. See you mom, bye dad!"

"Stay safe, honey. Show that Inuzuka's whose boss!"

Ino just smiled and nodded at her mother and ran out of the door and to the Village main gate.

Kiba had gotten to the gate first, with his trusty canine partner and looked at his phone. 2:02. He groaned just thinking about how long he would have to wait for her but was relieved to see her a few seconds after. She ran up to him and greeted him with an unfriendly nod. He just growled and started walking to the rain village. She stared at him for a second but just ignored his growl and followed him.

They walked in silence for about 10 minutes before she couldn't take it anymore,

"So, Kiba…..any reason you're not talking to me?"

"Because I don't like you and you're a bitch to me all of the time."

"Ugh, no I'm not! You're just a dick to me and I just defend myself!"

"Are you screaming at me again, blondie? Are you going to give me a lecture?"

She started to get pissed at him now and did, indeed, start to lecture him on how he was stupid or how he was just so better than him. He just ignored her and continued walking,

"Are you listening to me!? Listen to me dog-breath."

"Oh my god, shut up already. I don't need a girl whose father owns a flower shop!"

She just looked up at the sky to think of an insult, and she had a cheap one so she said it,

"Well at least I have a father!"

She had her eyes closed when she said this and didn't notice that he had stopped and was a few feet behind her. She opened her eyes and turned around to find him with tears in his eyes. He wiped them out of his face and started walking slowly ahead of her. She just stared at his back, realizing what she had just said.

Kiba's dad had died in the third great ninja war and he never had a father figure to depend on. She walked to him and put her hand on his shoulder,

"Kiba…I….."

He turned around to face her with a growl and tears in his eyes.

"You what, Ino!? You regret what you said and now you're trying to apologize now!? Well I'm not forgiving you! Why should I!? You're just going to say it again!? What you said was cruel and you know it, Ino! Just leave me alone so we can get this damn mission over with! Then I won't have to be with you!"

He turned back around and made his walk on the trail to the hidden rain village. She stood there with tears of her own formed in her ocean-blue eyes. He had never yelled at her like that. She must've hurt him a lot and everything he said was probably true. She was bitch to him, and she knew it. She followed him while keeping a 5 feet distance.

Akamaru whined and walked back to her with a wag of his tail. She smiled a little as she scratched behind his ears and he licked her. She crouched down to the huge white dog and whispered in his ears,

"Hey Akamaru, can you please tell him that I'm really sorry and ask him if he'll forgive me?"

The dog nodded and made his way back to his master. He whined and barked to Kiba but Kiba just gave a snort and continued walking. She sighed and looked at the ground in defeat.

The sun was getting low and they would have to set up camp soon. He decided to and put his bag down on the ground. She did the same and they began unpacking in silence. Once he was done, he went to sit on a log facing away from her. She looked at him and finally had enough. She walked over to him and gave him a tight hug while apologizing,

"Kiba…..I am so sorry I said that to you. I can't even believe they came out of my mouth and your right, I do regret it. I know I hurt you a lot and can't bear it," she said as she started to form tears. He didn't return her caring hug, but just sat there and listened to what she had to say,

"I know you won't forgive me, but I want you to know that I will never ever say that again and I won't mess with you anymore."

He put his hands on her back and gave a tight squeeze, making her give a little moan. He finally looked at her with watery eyes and said,

"I forgive you, Ino. I know you feel really bad about it, and that just says that you actually care about our friendship. I know you didn't mean it and I forgive you. I want you to keep messing with me because, to tell you the truth, I really like having your company. I'm also sorry. I'm sorry for giving you all of those insults and talking back to you. I'm sorry for making you mad and ruining your day. I'm sorry for being a bad friend. That is, if we are friends…"

She looked at him with care and smiled,

"We are friends, Kiba. I forgive you too but I am just glad that we can forget about all of this crap and put it behind us," she said as she gave him a quick kiss in the cheek.

He blushed at her and separated from the hug. He smiled and nodded at her,

"Of course we can, now I'm going to get some firewood, okay."

"Alright, be careful. I'm going to start dinner," she said as she rummaged through her bag. He stood there, wondering what she would make and waited for her to tell him. He tilted his head at her as she started to panic and go through her bag.

"What's wrong, Ino?"

"Ugh…..i forgot to pack my tent."

He immediately blushed and scratched the bag of his head,

"Well you can…share my...tent…."

She blushed herself but realized that she couldn't really protest,

"Ok Kiba…..Thank you,"

She said as she brought out a packet of broth.

"What's that?"

"Oh this? I'm going to make us some chicken and dumplings. Is that fine?"

She looked up to see him sprinting to go get some firewood and she smiled. He really likes chicken! He came back with an armful of wood and placed it in the pit. She thanked him and quickly began cooking the both of them dinner. He just sat there in amazement as she worked her cooking charm. He shook his head, realizing that he had been staring at her for about 5 minutes. But she didn't mind at all.

"Wow Ino, that was so good! I didn't know you could cook."

"Hehe, glad you liked it. A girl has to be a good cook to please her man."

They both looked at each other and blushed,

"Uhh….I…mean….."

"Hahahaha, don't worry, I know what you meant."

They both laughed and yawned in unison. They were both tired of traveling and fighting that day that they both went into Kiba's tent.

"I'm sorry Ino, I thought it was just going to be me so I just brought one blanket. Good thing it's big though, you don't mind sharing do you?"

"Haha, heck no, I don't mind. But where are the pillows," she asked as she looked around for them.

"I just use Akamaru as a pillow. It helps my head better that way and he seems to like the comfort."

She blushed, knowing that she would have to sleep right next to the Inuzuka.

"Hey you ok? Your face is a little red."

She shook her face and nodded. He let her lay down and then he zipped up the tent and lied down right beside her, pulling the covers on both of them. He smiled at her,

"Wow Ino, you're really warm….You comfortable?"

"Yeah, being next to you and Akamaru is really comforting, soft, and warm. I'll sleep good tonight."

They smiled at each other and blushed as they drifted off to sleep; embedded in the warmth both of them were giving each other.

**Well that's the end of the chapter, but I still have more to write! I do not own these characters but I wish I did! Again pleas review and like the story and PLEASE TAKE THE POLL ON MY PROFILE TO CHOOSE WHICH SETTING FOR THE NEXT STORY. ENJOY READING!**


	3. Chapter 3: pissed off

Ch. 3

The was bright and warm as they both slept. She, who had her hand on his cheek and him, who had his hand on her shoulder. There was a little whine that came from the huge pillow they slept on, signaling that he wanted to go for a walk. Ino mumbled some words that were unrecognizable and cuddled next to kiba in stubbornness. The whine came again and her eyes shot open to shut the annoying noise up so she could get her beauty sleep.

Akamaru stared at her with puppy-dog eyes and muzzled her chin. She lifted her head and smiled, knowing she could never get mad at the huge, yet adorable, dog. She didn't notice a certain inuzuka that had her arms wrapped around him. He stirred at her movement and opened his hazel eyes that shined in the sunlight. He blushed deeply at her openness and she still didn't seem to notice him until he grunted at her.

She looked down to find a blushing face and a tint of red spread across her cheeks. They sat there for a minute before she got up quickly and started running away.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry.

He laughed at her as she frantically ran and apologized at the same time,/p

"Ah, shut up! I actually liked it!"

She blushed and slapped her face to make it go away. Once done slapping, she turned to him with a smile and pointed at the dog who still had to pee. The dog began to lift his leg and kiba screamed at him, while trying to escape the urine.

"No, no, no, no, no, ahh! Akamaru, quit!"

The dog had started peeing on his master and seemed to enjoy it, along with the blond kinoichi, watching in the background. Kiba slapped the urine frantically but failed and when it was all done, he was more smelly than a skunk. Ino laughed at him and held her stomach to make the pain stop,

"Oh my gosh, kiba! That's so gross, yet hilarious!"

He let out a growl and walked to the waterfall to wash all of the pee out of his hair and clothes. He came back wet and smelling quite clean. He picked up his bag and ignored the dog that seemed to be smiling behind those canine teeth. He turned to ino with a happy face and said,

"Well so much for a good morning, huh! Come on let's go ino before he produces more bodily fluids!"

She laughed at his sarcasm and nodded, picking up her backpack and following him in the direction of the rain village. It was about another day left so she, and his dog, had plenty of time to tease the 16 year old guy on his so-called GREAT morning...KIBA CAN'T CATCH A BREAK, CAN HE?

Well there we go with that chapter. Sorry I haven't updated in a few days. I'm on vacation right now and it's really hard to find time to write and vacation, you know. I know it's kind of short and you may think it sucks but I'm trying people lol! Anyway, I don't own kiba or ino and please review and tell me what I should do next. Again take my poll on my profile please! And go and check out my other story called, the new kunoichi! Thank you and I'll try to update soon! :)


	4. Chapter 4: Growing Love

Ch. 4

Kiba and Ino knew it was going to be a bit rainy in the rain village but they never imagined a hurricane. The rain was cold as ice and the wind blowing faster than a tornado. Luckily, they both came prepared with jackets and warm clothing. Even Akamaru had his own, "keep warm" outfit he had on. They both had walked all the way to the point to where they could see the rain village's gate. They smiled at each other as they ran to the village they had so longed to get to.

A guard at the gate saw them and stopped them once they got to the entrance,

"Stop! What is your business here?"

"We are here for a mission, assigned by Lady Tsunade, to interrogate a dangerous terrorist."

The guard nodded and let them in. They smiled at him as they walked past the gate and into the wet and cold village of rain. The village was surprisingly alive with lights and people from all over the country, everyone wearing the same, yet slightly different, rain coats. They saw the hotel that Lady Tsunade had granted them to, and ran to the door.

The hotel was warm and dry inside, with a nice lobby and huge fireplace. A woman at the counter smiled and waved them over to her and they did as they were told.

"Ah. You must be the leaf ninja sent here by Lady Tsunade. Am I correct?"

"Yes ma'am, she said that she booked a room for us to live in for the mission."

"Yep, she booked you the love suite, which is also the penthouse. Here's your key,"

She said with a smile.

They both turned red and pushed the key back.

"You must have heard her wrong! We're not together,"

Said Ino with a nervous voice.

"Yeah, we aren't. Isn't there another room that we can live in,"

asked Kiba, with still a blush on his face.

The lady stared at them for a second and put the key back on the counter,

"Well if you want to buy a room, the cost is 10,000 ryo."

The brunette and blond looked at each other and sighed in defeat,

"Just give us the damn room….."

The lady smiled and gave them the key to the love penthouse. They thanked her and proceeded to the room,

"Oh, I forgot to mention that the room has only one bed,"

She said with a laugh.

The two weren't surprised. With all of the luck they have been getting, they practically knew that would happen. Kiba thought to himself,

_It's like everyone wants us to have sex together or something…..well, now that I think about it, I wouldn't mind that at all, hehe._

"Kiba? Are you okay," asked Ino, waving her hand in front of his face. He jumped back and nodded nervously. She glared at him for a second and then put the key in the keyhole, and turned it. They both looked in awe as they looked at the room the hokage had given them. It was very red and the bed was shaped like a heart. Their faces might have been redder than the room at that point.

"The bed's mine, inuzuka. You and Akamaru can sleep on the floor, haha."

"Yeah yeah, I know."

She smiled in victory and put her stuff on "her" bed. Then she looked out of the window at the gloomy day the rain village always seemed to have.

They didn't have to go to their mission until tomorrow, so all they could do was just chill and hang out in the room. She turned from the depressing view to see Kiba already watching TV on the couch. She smiled and went to sit next to him.

"So, anything good on?"

"Well they do have, "_Konoha's got Talent"_, but all of the people really suck on there. Other than that, it's just commercials, so I have no idea what else they have."

"Well TV sucks anyways. I'm going to see what they have in store for us in the kitchen,"

She said as she walked into the giant kitchen. She screamed and Kiba ran in there to see what happened,

"Ino! Are you ok-"

"They have cherry tomatoes and pudding!"

His head went down with a sigh.

"Ino, I thought you were in trouble….."

She laughed as she opened the vanilla pudding container and took a spoonful in her mouth,

"Mmmmm so good, these are my favorites. You should see what they have in there too Kiba. Haha, glad to know you really care about me."

"What!? I just thought you were getting attacked, that's all,"

He said with a blush.

"Whatever. They have beef jerrkyyyyyyyy…."

His head perked up and he threw himself to the pantry to find a yearlong supply of beef jerky, neatly organized for the potential love couple.

"I…I think I'm in Heaven, Ino."

"Yeah! Because I'm here, haha."

He wasn't listening to her; he was too focused on the beef jerky to make a smart ass remark back to her. He just stood there as she stared at him, while eating her pudding. She laughed and pushed him in the pile of jerky and walked back to the living room.

"Ino! I can finally make a jerky angel,"

He said as he waved his arms and legs up and down, happily.

"Kiba, you're so crazy!"

"I know right, you should join me and Akamaru in making these meat angels!"

"Haha, I'll just let you two do your own thing while, I, enjoy my vanilla pudding."

The time for bed had fallen quickly, ruining their pudding and jerky fun. Ino changed into her sleep wear that she had brought and sat on the end of the bed, watching Kiba. He had been setting up a pallet on the floor and layed down, along with his giant dog. She sighed and cursed herself,

_Damn my guilt! I guess it wouldn't be too bad to just let him sleep in the bed with me. _

_ "_Kiba, get in here,"

She said as patted the bed side next to her. He looked at her with a questionable stare and sat up.

"Come on, I won't bite. Well, I might. Just as long as you're not being an asshole."

He smiled and jumped in the bed right next to her.

"Thanks, Ino. That floor is as hard as a rock!"

"Are you sure that's the only thing hard as a rock,"

She laughed as he blushed and turn away from her.

"noooo…..I mean….goodnight!"

He turned off his lamp and layed his head down onto the pillow. She did the same, with a smile, and almost when to bed when….._crackle! _They both sat up with a yelp and looked at each other. They both moaned and layed back onto the bed. Lightning. They had forgotten this is the rain village and that every night was going to have thunder and lightning for them to enjoy. Kiba groaned as he got out of the bed and patted Akamaru to calm down. Ino sat up and looked at them,

"What's wrong with him?"

"He's a dog. He's naturally afraid of thunder and lightning, and when that happens, he shakes and yelps. Come on Akamaru, calm down….Pleaseeeeeeeeeeeeee….."

"Why don't he sleep on the bed with us, then he can be really close to us and not be scared."

He looked at her with a surprised look on his face and smiled,

"Really? You would let him do that!?"

"Well he did act as my pillow and pee on you for my amusement,"

She said with a laugh.

Akamaru jumped on the end of the bed and quickly stopped panting and layed his head down.

"Oh Thank god. Thank you so much, Ino!"

"Nah, you don't owe me anything. I had enough fun watching you get pissed on, haha."

He pouted at her and then grinned when he planted a soft kiss on her cheeks. She blushed at him as he smiled at her,

"That's for letting me sleep in the bed, hehe."

She laughed at him and said goodnight to him.

They both fell asleep quickly, even though the thunder and lightning was blaring loudly. They both had to get their sleep for the interrogation they had to go through tomorrow.

**There is ch. 4 guys! This chapter was actually pretty easy to write. I am back from vacation so I can now write daily now. I might even consider making this story longer than my other fanfic, "The new Kunoichi". So, if you want, check that out. I don't own Kiba or Ino or Akamaru. Again, please review, suggest this to a friend, and take my poll on my profile to vote for my next story. I hope you all like it so far. I so, TELL ME ABOUT IT. If you don't like it, TELL ME ABOUT IT! Happy reading! 3**


	5. Chapter 5: Interrogation

Ch. 5

_Riiiiiiinnnnggggg!_

"What the hell,"

Said Ino,as she opened her eyes. She looked at the alarm clock she had set, which read 8:00 AM, and moaned loudly. She shoved her head back into her pillow and tried to go back to sleep with no luck. She turned to look at Kiba, who was still sleeping peacefully beside her.

_How could he have slept through that!? Doesn't he have like super hearing or something?_

She thought as she watched him sleep.

(Ino's POV)

He looked so peaceful when he slept. But when he's awake, he's anything from peaceful. I poked his red tattooed cheek and he mumbled something under his breath. I poked his cheek again and he blushed. How the hell can you blush when you're asleep!? I finally realized, only Kiba….

"Well I guess he's not a light sleeper,"

I said as I got up from the bed and patted Akamaru on the head. He just whined a bit and pawed at my hand,

"What is it, Akamaru?"

He pointed his nose to his crotch and whined again."

"Don't tell me you have to pee. Go use the toilet, your smart enough."

He nodded and went into the bathroom. I just had to see this! I gasped as he lifted the seat with his nose and stood on his hind legs to pee. He even put his paws at his penis and controlled it to the toilet. I just stood there, amazed. He even pees like his master, haha. Once he was done he put his paw on the lever and flushed it. Then he pawed the seat and it went down.

He trotted happily in the living room with a wag of his tail and his tongue hanging out. I just shook my head and looked back at the sleeping Kiba,

"Well boy, if you can do that, can you wake up your lazy-ass partner?"

He barked at me and walked to the farthest end of the room, away from the bed. Then he started sprinting to the bed and jumped on Kiba with all of his weight on him. Kiba screamed and fell out of the bed with the dog wrestling him to the floor.

"Akamaru, what the crap!?"

I laughed as they wrestled each other and of course Kiba finally won as soon as he got all of the sleep out of him. He looked at me and smiled,

"Morning Blondie, sleep well?"

"Well I was, until the alarm clock went off. And then I remembered that we have to interrogate that guy today."

He nodded and stood up from the hard floor. He went to his bag to grab his usual ninja outfit for the day and changed into it. I did the same with my usual purple outfit that showed off my curvy hips. Akamaru didn't really have to get dressed because, well you know, he's a dog. Kiba left the room for a second and came back with a thing of pudding and a bag of beef jerky. He handed me the pudding and smiled,

"Might as well start the morning right!"

"Hell yeah, Kiba! So you ready to go?"

He nodded at my question and the three of us left the love penthouse to go interrogate this so-called dangerous terrorist.

(Kiba's POV)

We had finally made it to the interrogation center where the target was said to be and a rain village ninja guided us to a dark room. He nodded at us and turned on the light switch to reveal an evil-looking man with scars and bruises. He was in a strait jacket and tied up in a metal chair. I looked at Ino who was shaking a little bit and put a hand on her shoulder.

"Let's just get the info we need and get the hell out of here, okay?"

She laid her hand on my hand and nodded with a smile.

We walked into the dim room and stood in front of the terrorist, who had been staring at us ever since we arrived.

"So, you're my interrogators!? Well you won't get anything from me! Not a damn thing, you filthy bitch!"

Ino's fist tightened and she punched him across the face.

"I'm going to be perfectly clear for you on this, okay? You better listen too because this pertains to you. I am going to ask you a question, and every time you don't give me an answer, my partner here will make you wish you weren't living. If you don't answer twice, I'll make you wish you weren't living. Got it, bitch!?"

He just huffed and chuckled under his breath.

I have to admit, she looked real good when she's taking charge. Scary, but sexy!

"I don't have to tell you anything, princess! You're just a plain leaf ninja. You don't have any real power."

Ino grabbed his neck and started choking him,

"You know, I'm getting real sick of your dirty, crap-invested bullshit."

He looked at her and spit in her face. She let go and wiped the saliva from her face with a disgusted expression. She looked at me to tell me to kick his ass but I had started on that as soon as he decided to spit on her. I punched him in the face so much he lost about 3 teeth. Then I grabbed his chin to make him look in my eyes,

"You spit on her again, I fucking kill you, got that!?"

He spit out another tooth on the ground and nodded. I backed away from him and signaled Ino to take control again.

(Ino's POV)

Wow, I can't believe he's hitting him that hard. He's already lost like 3 teeth. Kiba's knuckles are completely red from this guy's blood.

"You spit on her again, I fucking kill you, got that!?"

I smiled at him with care and admiration. Who would've thought Kiba would be this protective.

He nodded at me to take control of the situation once again and I nodded,

"Okay, first question. What were you planning to do with the leaf village?"

The terrorist looked at Kiba, who was cracking his bloodied knuckles and quickly spoke back to me,

"I was planning on assassinating your hokage. She a bitch and you all know it."

I slapped him across the face hard enough to make him yelp,

"I don't care what the hell you damn think, I just want answers! Now second question, how did you plan on doing this?"

"I was going to poison her drink because I know she drinks a lot. If that didn't work I would have killed her in her sleep."

I smiled at him and laughed, alongside Kiba,

"You do know that they taste the drinks before she drinks them and that there is a protective barrier around the whole village to block intruders. You are such a dumbass, haha."

He just huffed and looked at the ground.

"Okay now for the last question they want me to ask you. We have reports that you have connections with the Akatsuki, is that correct?

He shot his head up and started shouting in my face,

"That's a damn lie! They know nothing! You know nothing!"

He started to go berserk and started trying to get out of his chair. I raised my hand at Kiba,

"I got this, Kiba."

I focused my chakra in my fist and punched him so hard blood splattered all over the place. Then I leaned over to him and whispered,

"Here's what's going to happen. I'm going to go into your crazy mind and get what I need; you want to know what going to happen next? I'm going to destroy your mind. Finally I'm going to let Kiba here kill you, slowly and painfully."

I straightened back up and performed the hand seals to my jutsu.

"Mind Transfer jutsu!"

The jutsu took me into his mind and showed me images of his secrets and connections to the Akatsuki. Apparently he was a spy for Itachi Uchiha and had been assigned to gather information about Lady Tsunade and then kill her. Well that was the information he had in his brain and I released my jutsu.

I woke up to find myself in Kiba's arms and him smiling at me,

"So did you get all of the information you needed?"

"Hehe, yep. Now I'm going to destroy his mind and then you can kill him, alright."

He nodded as I formed the hand seals,

"Mind Destruction jutsu!"

And with that, the guy went completely insane and started screaming random stuff and cussing nonstop. I leaned against the wall to watch Kiba take this guy down and boy did he destroy this guy. He beat the crap out of him so hard; you couldn't even recognize his face once Kiba was done with him. Then he knocked him to the ground and stomped his face in to make his head burst. I grinned at the sudden brutality of the situation and clapped at Kiba's magnificent work.

"Wow, fabulous, simply fabulous! You really destroyed that piece of shit didn't you!?"

"Haha, hell yeah! Should I feel bad for killing him,"

He asked himself out loud,

"Nah!"

We both laughed as the rain village ninja came in with widened eyes.

"Sorry we made a mess guys, he was being difficult. But we got the deeds!"

Kiba and I left the room, laughing, as the two shocked ninja cleaned the bloody mess of the once alive terrorist.

(Kiba's POV)

We both got back into the penthouse, laughing the whole way from the building. We didn't consider ourselves cruel or anything, just badasses!

"Well our mission is done! All we have to do is get back…but…you know what?"

Ino looked at me with a happy look,

"What?"

"I really want to enjoy this penthouse! Why waste it!?

She laughed and raised a fist in the air,

"You read my mind, Inuzuka! Now get me some pudding, would ya!"

I grinned at her and nodded as I went to get her some pudding and me, some jerky. I came into the living room and sat by her on the couch, giving her the pudding packet.

"Thanks, Kiba,"

She said as she kissed my cheek,

"And that's for being so protective when he spit on me, hehe."

I blushed at her and put my hand on my cheek where she kissed me.

"Well I wasn't about to let that bastard spit on you again! And it wasn't just me; you beat the crap out of him, Ino!"

She laughed and nodded, eating a spoon of vanilla pudding.

We both looked at the TV to find a show that was actually good and we stared in awe.

This day really was a perfect day, besides the spitting, but other than that, awesome! I think I might be falling for a certain blond kunoichi at the moment. But that's just a thought.

**Well there's chapter 5! I had so much fun writing this chapter and making Kiba and Ino total badasses! I decided to use first person point of view for this one because frankly, I don't really like 3****rd****person. I think I'm going to do 1****st****person for now on just because it looks better that way. PLEASE REVIEW THIS STORY AND CHECK OUT MY OTHER STORY ON MY PROFILE! ALSO TAKE MY POLL ON MY PROFILE IF YOU WANT! AGAIN THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR THE SUPPORT AND PLEASE CONTINUE READING! I ****DO NOT OWN KIBA OR INO! **


	6. Chapter 6: Seeking Shelter

**Well I here goes for another chapter of my kibaxino attempt. I felt that I needed to change the rating from "T" to "M", just because I felt like if I didn't let them get more into their love and stuff, then you, the readers, wouldn't be satisfied or something. I'm sorry if you don't like the change but if you want it to be back to "T", then just message me or put a review saying that you want it changed. I will change it if 3 people say they want it to be rated "T" but for the time being, it's going to be rated "M"! I just want review lol but anyway, thanks for reading so far and I hope you enjoy the future chapters to come :D**

Ch. 6

(Ino's POV)

I can't believe I kissed him on the cheek…twice! His skin is so smooth and those red tattoos are so cute on him. What am I saying? I'm not falling for the Inuzuka. I haven't fallen for the Inuzuka! I mean he is cute and all, and warm, and sweet, and protective, and…nevermind! Last night, all we did was watch TV and he even let me lay my head on his broad shoulder. It was awesome! I wonder if he likes me the same way I like him. I mean, I see his blush sometimes but that's normal, isn't it? I mean, he's adorable when he blushes, kind of like a puppy. I just can't believe that from being total bitches to eachother in the beginning to actually being real good friends.

We slept next to each other again last night and I have got to tell you, it was so warm and inviting, hehe. Now were starting our journey back to the hidden leaf village. Let's just hope our journey back, is even better than the way there.

(Kiba's POV)

"So Ino, want to do anything on the way back from the rain village?"

"Well, I kind of want to swim a little but I don't want to show you my toned stomach and flexible hips at the pool, haha.

I blushed when she said that. Does she think I don't want to see her half-naked? I wouldn't mind seeing her full naked! Well I can play the flirt game back so here goes, Blondie.

"Oh come on, Ino! I know you want to see my hard six pack and muscles!"

She was the one to blush this time and she turned away. Yep, I got her right where I want her, muahahahahahaha! I got a little close to her and grabbed her hand and put it on my stomach,

"See all you had to do was ask, Yamanaka,"

I said with a lustful smile. She whipped her hand off my stomach, her face turning dark red, and walked faster,

"In your dreams Inuzuka! I know you want me more than I want you, haha. Wait….I mean…shut up!"

I laughed at her obvious mistake. I knew she wanted all of this! She kept walking faster, giving me a great view of her ass from here. It swayed with her hips and I knew I was starting to drool. Good thing Akamaru distracted me when she turned around again. She stopped in the middle of the trail and I accidently bumped into her, not hard though.

"Uhh…..what's wrong?"

She pointed at the sky in front of us and behind us. There were huge storm clouds surrounding us and by the looks of it, they were about to form one huge storm cloud, which meant we had to get shelter somewhere.

"Oh, we better find a cave or something, huh?"

She nodded and laughed, turning back around to walk along the continuing trail with me following her.

(Ino's POV)

Well. We found a nice, average-sized cave that we could stay in for the night. Luckily, we made it to the cave before my hair got all wet and stuff. Kiba went to get some firewood to make us a fire and hasn't been back for about 5 minutes and I'm getting worried. Akamaru is too, he keeps whining. Oh wait, here he is.

"Hey I got the firewood, I got drenched out there!"

I looked at him, his hair really wet. He looked so handsome with his wet wild hair. I couldn't stop staring at his moist face and looked at me with a confused look.

"Ino, you okay?"

"What!? I mean….yeah I'm fine!"

He shrugged and put some of the steak, he had brought with him, on the fire pit plate. And I have to say, they smelled like heaven on Earth, Especially when your stomach is growling up a storm.

"Here, he said, as he handed me a plate. I thanked him and gave him a huge hug for the long-awaited dinner.

He blushed and I smirked.

The steak…it was sooooo good! I decided to let him have a pudding cup of my own and he took it with a caring smile.

I wonder how the rest of the night will go with dogboy, hehe.

**Wow, this chapter was so rushed. But I am skyping with my friend and I just wanted to get this done quickly lol. The next chapter though will be all about teasing and sexy moves that they make so stay tuned boys and girls!:D Please review this story and tell me what you think about it. Also take my poll on my profile and check out my other fanfic. I do not own Kiba or Ino so yeah that's about it. Next chapter comes tomorrow!:D**


	7. Chapter 7: First Time

**Ok this is the chapter you have all been waiting for and it's the first "lemon" chapter I wrote so no judging! Speaking of judging, please review all of my stories and this one. I mean seriously it takes like 1 minute of your life to review the freaking thing. Also voting on a poll takes like 20 secs so vote plz! Sorry I kind of lost it there, too much weed lol jk. And sorry for saying that this chapter would be up by today and it's like 1:25 here in Alabama so well you can read it tomorrow, lol. Please forgive me and the epilogue will definitely be up tomorrow, pinky promise! Well here's the chapter, hope you like it and thanks for reading! It really does brighten up my day!**

Ch. 7

(Ino's POV)

Well it's only about 7 at night so we got time to kill before we even start to get sleepy.

"How about we play cards,"

Kiba suggested.

"Nah, I think we should talk about our friends and what they've done, haha."

He gave me a fanged grin and sat next to the fire, rubbing his hands together. I giggled and sat next to him.

"Ok, let's start with the, oh so slutty, Sakura!"

"Hmm okay, Ino, Let's see….what has she done that would be considered skanky."

I grinned, knowing exactly the answer he was looking for,

"Well….one time she tried to seduce Naruto to get back at him for being a dumbass. She dressed up in this Ms. Claus outfit and waited for him in his apartment. Then when he got there, she fell off the table and spilled ramen on her boobs, haha."

"Oh my gosh, she is a slut. One time, Shino got really caught up in this lady bug that he got horny, haha."

I looked at him with disgust,

"What!? No offense Kiba, but your teammate's a freak! At least Hinata is tame and innocent."

He took a sip of his soda and took a bite from his jerky he was chewing on. He smiled at me,

"Well not when she's on her period….she gets worse than Naruto's nine-tailed fox!"

"Well I do too. Luckily for you, mine came and left just before the mission."

He sighed in relief and pumped his fist in the air. He then looked at me kind of seriously and asked,

"So what about you Ino, you like anyone?"

I blushed at his question and turned away from him. I cursed myself for hesitating but quickly recovered,

"I mean, I might like this one guy. But he's kind of wild and I'm just a flower kunoichi."

"Ino, any guy who wouldn't like you is a dumbass. Your beautiful and smart and you kick ass,"

He said with a blush. I blushed even more at him and hugged him tightly.

"You're so sweet, Kiba! I love that about you!"

"So, are you saying you love me, Ino?"

I looked up at him and smiled,

"Maybe, only if you love me."

He brought me closer to his face and gave me a serious look,

"I love you more than you'll ever know, Ino."

I blushed and leaned in to him more.

"Kiba…."

Our soft lips touched and a shining sensation tingled through both of our bodies like electricity. He brought his unexpected soft hands to my face and deepened the kiss. We both moaned at the new feeling and I opened my mouth a little for him to connect our tongues. He got the hint and entered my mouth, warming it to a whole new level. I raised my hands to his neck and rubbed it gently.

We continued this for about five minutes before I started taking off his shirt and he stopped the make-out session,

"If we're going to do this Ino, I need to know that you're okay with it."

"Kiba, I was okay with it as soon as we got into that hotel room."

He grinned at me and took off his shirt and pants. I did the same, taking off my top and bottom to where we were just in our underwear. He cupped my breast and I rose my head up and closed my eyes as he fondled with them. I moaned when he found my nipples and rubbed them, back and forth. I decided to get payback and started rubbing his chest and hard-toned abs gently. He grunted when I started getting rough with his body and he quickly took control of the situation by taking my boob in his mouth with a moan. I screamed and planted his face in between my breast. He started motor boating for humor and I giggled and moaned at the same time. I lowered my mouth to his neck and started giving him soft kisses around it. He moaned loudly and I knew at that moment that this was Kiba Inuzuka's soft spot. I smirked and deepened the kisses on his neck started sucking on it. He moaned my name and I knew I was in charge at that moment.

(Kiba's POV)

I kept moaning her name loudly as she kissed my neck with those soft lips of hers. God, I'm sounding like a bitch here. I had to get control of the situation before it was too late so I laid her to the ground and started kissing her, from her breast, all the way to her most sensitive spot. I grinned as she laid her head back and spread her hand through my hair as I took off her purple panties she was wearing. I decided to give a quick sniff to see what I was getting into and it all seemed so inviting. But I'm going to get her back for kissing my neck so good so let's tease her a bit. I gave her pussy a soft lick and she shuddered and gasped. I grinned and went for the kill! I stuck my whole tongue in her vagina and started eating her out with ease. She screamed my name and tightened her grip on my hair. She literally couldn't stop screaming as I sucked on her wet pussy and I think I just broke her hymen. I looked up at her and she was panting like crazy so I decided to stop, now that she was nice and ready. I climbed back up to her sweet lips and whispered,

"You ready, Ino?"

She looked at me, with a sparkle in her eyes, and nodded slightly. I grinned and gave her, her last virgin kiss before I took it away for good.

I took off my black boxer briefs, which contained a definitely hard penis, and rubbed against her vagina, teasing her. She moaned and screamed,

"Damn it Kiba, just shove it in there, you tease!"

"Your wish is my command, princess,"

I said as I literally shoved my penis in her wet pussy. We both screamed in pleasure and I took in the feel of her tight virgin walls around my throbbing member. I groaned as her wall tightened even more and gave me barely enough space to move in and out.

(Ino's POV)

Although he shoved it in there, like I told him to, he started off slowly. He went in and out slowly and I felt like I was in heaven. I could stay in that position with him forever but I had a feeling the climax would feel better. I signaled him to go faster and he followed suit. It went from hard pain to soft ecstasy as he fucked me harder and harder, faster and faster with each thrust. We both screamed each other's name as he went the fastest he could possibly go and I brought his head close to my neck as he kept hitting my G spot,

"Kiba, I'm gonna…ahhhh!"

I moaned as I came the biggest orgasm ever, my juice coming on him. He moaned with the warm feeling of my orgasm and continued to thrust with all of his might. He kept hitting the same spot and it felt like my greatest orgasm would never stop. I screamed his name and hugged him tightly, him thrusting again and again.

"Ino…I think I'm going to cum….."

He said with heavy pants. He screamed my name as loud as I have ever heard him and his cum started flowing though my walls. The feeling was warm and creamy and it felt sooooooo good, just like I knew it would. He collapsed in my arms, panting like crazy with a blush on his face. I smiled as I held him and caressed my hands on his tanned muscular back.

Once he got hold of his breathing he looked at me with a smile and gav me a long sweet kiss. I looked at him with a confused look when he looked like he was thinking about something.

"What is it, Kiba?"

"Well there are 2 things…"

"Shoot,"

I said. He grinned a wide smile and said,

"Already did."

I laughed and yelled jokily,

"Seriously!"

"Well…..what if you get pregnant. Since I have canine blood in me, my sperm has a greater chance of penetrating the egg."

I laughed at his comment and slapped my hand through the air,

"Not a problem. Back in the academy, we had a class where the teacher taught you to keep your chakra in your womb, so there's no possible way to get pregnant because the egg is protected from a chakra wall. Only the villagers use condoms because they're losers, haha."

"Thank god….and number 2….you're going to have to get a girl for Akamaru over there,"

He said as he pointed to the sleeping dog in the corner of the cave. I grinned and nodded in agreement. He smiled and gave me a quick kiss before laying his head back down on my chest and fell asleep. I smiled as I rubbed his tattooed cheek and went to sleep.

(The Next Morning)

I woke up before Kiba did and quickly remembered what happened the night before. I lifted his head up and kissed him. He fluttered his eyes open and kissed me back almost instantly.

"Hey beautiful."

"Hey sexy."

He laughed in pride and started to put his clothes on. Once dressed, he held his hand to me and I took it gladly. I just decided to put my nightwear on because my purple outfit was a little tight. Akamaru was sitting by the extinguished fire pit and wagging his tail, as if he knew what happened last night. I grinned and patted his head. Kiba brought me some of the breakfast bars we brought and we ate there, chatting about the stuff we liked, our hobbies, and of course last night.

I think I'm the happiest I've ever been. I finally found the guy that would love me, care for me, and protect me. Who would've thought it would be Kiba though? I'm not complaining. I just hope that we stay together forever and never let go of each other's love for each other.

I kind of like the sound of Ino Inuzuka, hehe.

**Well there is your sexy chapter that you have been waiting for, lol. I always feel that a good sexy fanfic is the buildup of the relationship and then finally the love session. I will be posting the epilogue tomorrow and I seriously hope you liked this chapter. Plz review and tell me how I did for my first sexy fanfic. My other story is kind of sexy but it's just rated "T" soooooo yeah. Again take my poll on my profile and then I will make another story for you all to read and love! I just love how this story has gone and well I kind of meant for it to be just a little one-shot but that's destiny! I don't own Kiba or Ino but I still have my personality! Thanks for reading and please tell your friends so they can read it too ****J****. Almost done guys! **


	8. Epilouge

**Well here is the epilogue in my first kibaxino fanfic. I have really had fun writing this story for you guys and can't wait to right more. This is my favorite Naruto couple but if you want me to write about another couple just message me or put it in a review. Umm I think that's it and I'll probably start a short story tomorrow. Hope you guys like this story, check my other story, and wait for my future stories to come.**

Epilogue

(Ino's POV)

Well Kiba and I got back to the hidden leaf village and got our money for the mission. We never stopped talking like I thought we would at the beginning of the mission. After that night, he's been taking me out to dinner almost every day and walking me home like a true gentleman. We haven't had sex again but I have a feeling that's going to change very soon, hehe.

Kiba asked me if I would get a girl for Akamaru and I did. Her name is Asuna and she is a pure golden retriever. We were kind of worried that they wouldn't get along but that quickly disappeared when we saw them, umm…getting along….with each other at the training ground. Well now they have puppies and they are just the cutest little fur balls I have ever seen.

And you know what? Just the other night, we were at a party that Naruto was holding and Kiba proposed to me in front of everyone! I, of course, said yes and now we're kind of married and junk. I am now officially Ino Inuzuka! The girls screamed when they found out and we had this whole girl's only party and I got so drunk…Anyways, even though we are only like 16, we are married, have our own little apartment, and 6 little furry children you could say. I am so happy and I can tell Kiba is too. He hasn't stopped smiling since we got back from the mission almost a year ago.

I met his parents and he met mine and it went way better than I suspected. Hana and I are like best buddies and my dad doesn't want to kill Kiba so that's good!

(Kiba and Ino's apartment)

"Hey Kiba, how was the veterinary clinic today?"

"Pretty good,"

He said as he took off his black jacket,

"Dogs are all better and I just got a huge ass paycheck!"

We both pumped our fists and cheered.

"So, how was the flower shop?"

"Pretty good, because my mom said I don't have to go for another week, hehe."

He grinned and sat next to me. I looked at him and gave a quick kiss to the nose.

"Guess what, Kiba."

"What?"

"I love you!"

I screamed as I tackled him to the carpeted floor and made-out with him. He broke away from the kiss and smiled at me,

"I love you too, Mrs. Inuzuka."

He said as he rolled on top of me,

"Ready for round two?"

I looked at him with widened eyes and said,

"Hell yeah, it's been a fucking year!"

We both grinned at each other and kissed each other and kept the lights on that night. We both knew we had sexy bodies. And I think I won't hold my chakra at my womb this time. Sorry Kiba, I love you too much and want kids with you, haha!

(The next day)

"Morning Kiba!"

"Morning Ino"

"Guess what?"

"What?"

"I'm pregnant"

"You're fucking what!?"

#KibaCantCatchABreak lol.

**I'm finally done with this fanfic. Again thank you guys for reading and please review and comment on this story as much as possible. Please take my poll on my profile! And I'll try to make a new fanfic tomorrow if I can and I guess that's it. What should their child be named? You decide lol! Well I'm done and that's 2 fanfics guys! Thanks for reading and goodnight!**


End file.
